<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>多谢款待 by Flower10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456439">多谢款待</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower10/pseuds/Flower10'>Flower10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 借梗文</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower10/pseuds/Flower10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>借梗文，世界观、设定来源日漫《别吃我啊我真的不好吃》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, 具焕</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下课铃准时响起，金振焕松了口气，快步走出教室，趴在栏杆上吹风。</p><p>	这个世界上存在着两大种族——人和鬼。两个种群和平友爱的在社会中共处，已有了几百年的历史。一开始人这一种群的数量更多，但随着时代发展，人与鬼联系越发紧密，他们组成家庭，互相交换基因，到了当今，这世上有9成都是鬼了。<br/>	人与鬼外貌形象都差不多，唯一的区别就是鬼天长有双角，当鬼情绪出现波动，形态各异的角就会从头上冒出来，如果看不到角的话就几乎不能判断对方是人是鬼。<br/>	金振焕就是一只鬼。他最近激素不太正常，导致角不受控制的外露着，肿胀疼痛，连带的太阳穴也一抽一抽的疼。就算吃了药，情况也没得到缓解。</p><p>	“几~南～尼～”一条胳膊搭到肩膀上，还揉了一把头顶，“角怎么又露出来了，真小啊，真是的！”<br/>	无论语气还是动作，都欠揍得很。金振焕火噌地冒上来了，正要爆发，后颈又被一只冰凉的手捏住了，来人用同样欠揍的语气揶揄道：“青春期终于迟迟到来了吗？”<br/>	这人更过分，居然还摸了把他头上一只小小尖尖的角。<br/>	金振焕反应很大地抖了下，抬起双手朝两边狠狠一拐，矮身从他们胳膊下钻出来，凶巴巴威胁道：“想死吗？”<br/>	对于鬼来说，角可是逆鳞，轻易不能碰。更何况他还在病中，角敏感的不像话。<br/>	金知元金韩彬这两个家伙仗着他个子和角都小小的，老爱拿他打趣，真是讨厌死了。<br/>	他明明是哥来着！<br/>	“啊，生气了生气了。”<br/>	“好可怕哦！”<br/>	金知元金韩彬捂着肚子，依旧嘻嘻哈哈的。金振焕被气死了，扑过去打他们。三人闹作一团，最后以金知元不小心太大力，把金振焕搡到一个人怀里作为结尾。<br/>	那是一个宽厚的胸膛，靠近去的那刻有奇异的香气飘过来，金振焕下意识抽了抽鼻子，顿时头都不疼了。<br/>	他没急着从人怀里退出来，反而扭头看去。<br/>	入目的是一截修长野性的脖颈，喉结性感。<br/>	——真高啊，这家伙。金振焕目光顺着颈部线条爬上去，看到一张线条锋利，五官凌厉浓厚的脸。<br/>	被撞到的人低着头，也看着他，那人有一双大而冷的下垂眼，单眼皮，眉毛与下睫毛浓密得不像话。<br/>	金振焕就猝不及防撞进那双眼里，他心里一突，有被这个眼神吓到，但又无法移开视线。<br/>	好凶啊，不就撞了一下吗，干嘛这么吓人。<br/>	但是他好香，好好闻。<br/>	“啊，不好意思，同学。”金知元嘿嘿笑着道歉，顺便和金韩彬一起把直愣愣杵人怀里发呆的金振焕拉回来。<br/>	那人把视线移到金知元脸上，又立马看向虚空：“没事。”<br/>	 他酷酷的离开了，全程双手都揣在兜里没拿出来。三人转着脑袋，视线追着他走远。<br/>	“这是谁啊。”金振焕问。<br/>	金知元：“好帅哦。”<br/>	金韩彬：“应该也是个巨角鬼吧，气场强得让鬼讨厌。”<br/>	就跟男性喜欢比鸡鸡的大小，女性喜欢比胸部大小一样，鬼也喜欢比角的大小，小的如同金振焕这样的，被称为“贫角”，又大又粗的，便是“巨角”。<br/>	总而言之，就是没有什么用的鬼的自尊心罢了。<br/>	“是一年级哦，人气很高的。”有女孩子说道，“虽然气场很强但从来没有露出过角，是个很有自控力的鬼呢，好想摸摸他的角。”<br/>	“说不定是山羊那样大而弯曲的角，很合适吧？”另一个女孩也说，“呀，我去跟他告白怎么样？成为他女朋友的话就可以摸到他的角了吧。”<br/>	“哦莫，他看起来就不好亲近，你真的敢去表白吗？”<br/>	“确实——不太敢呢。”<br/>	女孩们笑成一团。<br/>	“他叫什么？”金振焕加入聊天，“我去认识他一下，处成朋友不就方便了？”<br/>	“诶！没错没错！”<br/>	“叫具晙会，高一a班的。就交给你了哦振焕欧巴，加油！”<br/>	金振焕一挑眉头，两指并拢抵上额间，潇洒一划：“小菜一碟。”<br/>	金知元金韩彬交换了个懵逼的眼神，都没想通这哥突然搞得哪出。</p><p> </p><p>	还未等金振焕正式去找具晙会交朋友，他俩就再次意外见面了。<br/>	那时正是高一a班的体育课时间，具晙会被安排去器材室拿篮球，他一走进去就发现有人缩在墙角，小小的一团，双手抱着头，脸埋在膝盖里，有细小的呻吟模模糊糊传出来。<br/>	“你没事吧？”具晙会走过去，走近了才发现，那鬼一直在发抖，头上的小角莫名眼熟。<br/>	具晙会无措地挠了挠头，最后半蹲下去，试图看清他的脸色：“同学？”<br/>	鬼对他的呼唤毫无反应。<br/>	具晙会扶住他肩膀晃了晃，这次鬼终于动了，他慢吞吞抬起头，露出一张被汗水打湿的，熟悉的脸：“好痛啊……”<br/>	他用哭腔说，眼睛红红的，无法聚焦。<br/>	情况好像有点不妙啊。具晙会不再犹豫，抓住他胳膊往自己脖子上挂：“我带你去医务室，再忍耐一下。”<br/>	鬼娇娇小小的，具晙会用身体支撑着他，也没怎么费力，很快就把人带进医务室放床上了。<br/>	接下来的事交给医生就行，具晙会站在床边犹豫了一下，趁医生转身准备药品的时候，伸手摸了下鬼头上小小尖尖的角。<br/>	第一次见到他就想摸了，手感不错。<br/>	具晙会捻着手指，心满意足转身离开。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>操场的喧哗远远传过来，跟着橘色的夕阳一起，从窗外洒进教室。放学已经好一会了，教室里人基本都走光了，只剩具晙会。他戴着耳机，拿着扫帚，散步似的在过道里游荡。<br/>有谁敲响了教室门。具晙会慢吞吞回头，在门口看到一个熟悉的鬼。<br/>“嗨。”金振焕微笑着，招了招手。他面色红润，看起来一切正常，除了头上依旧顶着两只小小的角。<br/>“你是具晙会吗？”他问道，微微偏了偏头。<br/>“我是。”具晙会取了一只耳机。<br/>“我叫金振焕。”鬼说着，走进来，“你打扫完了吗？我请你吃晚饭啊。”<br/>金振焕走到具晙会面前，仰着头看他，细长的眼睛亮亮的。具晙会看看那双眼睛，又看看支在过长头发里两个小小的角。<br/>金振焕抬手摸了摸头发：“你很喜欢我的角？”<br/>“没有。”具晙会下意识把目光移开。<br/>“骗人，你还偷摸它了，以为我不知道吗？”金振焕看着他，“呀，你知不知道鬼的角是不可以随便碰的，小学弟？”<br/>他带着满脸不怀好意地逼近具晙会，垫着脚凑近他的脸，冲他呲了呲牙：“会被吃掉的。”<br/>具晙会上身不停后仰，面瘫着脸与他对视：“......”<br/>他还没想好说什么，金振焕又把脑袋缩回去了：“走啦。”<br/>“去哪？”<br/>“你想吃什么？中餐？日料？”</p><p>具晙会就懵懵的跟着金振焕走了，懵懵的跟着进了一家烤肉店，在角落里坐下，点菜，直到服务员把装着五花肉的盘子放下，弄出咔一声轻响后，具晙会才虎躯一震，清醒过来。<br/>他怎么毫无想法的就跟着来了？</p><p>金振焕跟他并排而坐，此时正用温热的毛巾仔仔细细的擦手。<br/>“吃东西前要先擦手哦。”他说着，用下巴点了点放在具晙会面前的热毛巾。<br/>具晙会乖乖拿起毛巾擦手，身旁的人拿起夹子开始烤肉了，五花肉一条一条的被放在烤盘上，被高温弹奏出滋啦滋啦的细小爆破音。<br/>金振焕在烟气缭绕里说：“我很会烤肉的哦，你负责吃就行了。”<br/>“谢谢。”具晙会视线在烤盘与他之间来回转，眼珠子不敢在他脸上停留太久，总是一沾就走。<br/>“......”金振焕缓缓转头，精准捕捉到他第N次看过来的视线。<br/>两人无声对视了好一会。<br/>金振焕开口道：“干嘛？”<br/>“没。”具晙会嗖地撤回视线，“......你身体好点了吗？”<br/>“不太好。”金振焕万分委屈地撅了噘嘴，“角一直都很痛，收不回去，连带的头也痛。”<br/>他看起来太可怜了，具晙会有种揉他脑袋的大不敬冲动，好险压下来了，只关心道：“怎么会这样？”<br/>“不知道啊，说是激素问题，吃药也只是缓解不能根治，还有好多不良反应。”金振焕长叹一声，“下午的时候多谢你了，突然疼得很厉害，还好你来了。”<br/>他朝具晙会笑了一下，转正头继续烤肉：“你喜欢吃焦一点还是嫩一点？”<br/>话题突然就被转移了，具晙会还在心里消化他的病情，下意识道：“焦一点。”<br/>“内。”金振焕语气轻快，之前的委屈、烦躁仿佛是具晙会眼花产生的幻觉。<br/>肉烤得恰到好处，具晙会一口一个吃得很愉快，他腮帮塞得满满，偏头去看金振焕。他一直没停下烤肉，自己吃得却不多。不知什么时候起他一句话也不说了，脸色也明显沉下来，汗水打湿了额前碎发，又从发梢顺着脸颊流下来，汇集到下巴。<br/>具晙会盯着他看，咀嚼的速度越来越慢，最后不确定道：“你不舒服？”<br/>金振焕顿了顿，慢吞吞放下烤肉夹，抬手揉着太阳穴：“有一点。”<br/>具晙会嘴巴一停，无措地看着他。<br/>“可以帮帮我吗？”<br/>“我能做什么？”<br/>“伸手。”<br/>具晙会把手伸向金振焕，手心朝上。金振焕俯下身，张嘴叼住他中指指节，具晙会指尖一颤。<br/>具晙会傻了，这是在做什么？<br/>金振焕垂着眼，将具晙会的中指与食指整根含进嘴里。他在吮吸，舌头密密裹上去，缠住手指，急切又贪婪，吃得啧啧有声。<br/>手指的触感很奇怪，温热的湿润的，还很柔软。具晙会发了会愣，后知后觉想要抽出来，却被金振焕牙齿咬住。<br/>他抬起眼看向具晙会，眼神干净又无辜，还带着点疼痛缓解后的愉悦。<br/>“......你干什么呢？”具晙会问。<br/>“吃你。”金振焕含着手指，说得含含糊糊。他看着具晙会，用牙齿轻轻磨着指头关节。<br/>具晙会又问：“为什么？”<br/>金振焕终于离开他手指了，拿起毛巾给他擦手。他左右看了看，凑到具晙会耳边轻声道：“你其实是人吧？”<br/>“啊？突然说什么呢！我当然不是！”<br/>具晙会活到现在从未被谁怀疑过种族。虽然谁都没有看过他的角，但大家就凭这能吓哭三岁小孩的长相、凶悍的气场一眼断定他是个鬼气冲天的巨角鬼。<br/>金振焕为什么说他是人？吃了他的手指就判断出来了吗？<br/>具晙会蜷起手指，心脏狂跳。<br/>“我吃的药里最主要的成分就是人独有的激素。”金振焕凑近他脖子，深深吸了口气，“你身上有股香气，和药的味道一样，却又浓烈得多。”<br/>具晙会下意识抬起胳膊凑到鼻子下闻，可除了烤肉店里的油烟味，他什么都没闻到。<br/>“晙会呀，救救我吧。”金振焕双手紧扣着举在胸前，“药的副作用太大了，作用却微乎及微......可以让我吃你吗？在病好之前？拜托！”<br/>“当然不行。”具晙会拒绝得干脆利落。<br/>开什么玩笑，谁会答应这种过分的请求啊！姐姐说得没错，鬼原来真的会吃人！在今天之前具晙会一直以为姐姐是故意吓唬他，10岁起就没信过这话了。<br/>现在怎么办啊，是不是得给南韩保护人类组织打电话求助？<br/>“为什么？”要吃人的鬼脑袋一歪，细长的眼睛里全是困惑。<br/>“因为我不想死啊，我还很年轻呢！”<br/>金振焕更困惑了，没想明白“不想死”和“被他吃”存在着什么联系。<br/>直到看到烤盘上滋滋作响的五花肉肉，灵光一闪，他才恍然大悟：“啊！不是的，你误会了，我不会像吃烤肉一样把你吃进肚子里的，那可是犯法的。”<br/>“我说的是这样吃......”他上身缓缓歪向具晙会，具晙会躲了下，却还是被鬼近了身。金振焕环住他腰身，伸长脖子在具晙会大开的领口处啄了一口，抬眼观察他神色，“不疼吧？”<br/>具晙会抖了抖，有点意外：“就这？”<br/>“就这。”金振焕微笑起来，他左右看了看，笑容一收，回正身子继续烤肉：“你继续吃。”<br/>他把烤好的肉夹进具晙会碗里，同他商量：“你不是喜欢我的角吗？如果你愿意让我吃你，就给你摸，好不好？”<br/>具晙会视线又落在他头顶的角上，那对角是奶白色的，是细细小小的圆锥体，藏在蓬松的头发里，只露出个尖尖。<br/>具晙会心动了。<br/>金振焕见状低下头，把脑袋拱到他面前。</p><p>出了烤肉店，向左走出十步便能看到条小小的巷子，漆黑安静，与热闹的街道格格不入。金振焕拉起具晙会的手，拽着他走入黑暗。<br/>他摁着具晙会肩膀，将他抵到墙上。他们在漆黑中对视，金振焕靠过去，圈住具晙会的脖子，把自己的体重全部压向他。<br/>具晙会双手插兜，一动不动。<br/>这是种无声的默许。<br/>金振焕闭上眼，将头整个的埋入他颈窝。具晙会只穿着白衬衣，没系领带，开着最上面的两颗扣子，露出大片肌肤。金振焕就在那片裸露的皮肤处舔舐吮咬，汲取正源源不断从每个毛孔中渗出来的甜美激素。<br/>味蕾被取悦了，口水疯狂分泌出来，包裹住激素被吞咽下肚。金振焕发出愉悦的轻哼，暖意从胃部延伸到四肢五骸，所有的疼痛立马飞走了。头上的角在跳动，好像在雀跃生长似的，感觉很新奇。<br/>金振焕已被疼痛折磨了好几个星期，这一刻终于久违的体会到健康的感觉。他收紧了抱住具晙会的手，更热情的吃他。</p><p>具晙会缩了缩脖子，突然想到棒叮。这是他们家养的狗，他回家后也喜欢摇着尾巴扑过来，热情的舔他。倒是不疼，就是痒。<br/>但又不太一样——起码被棒叮舔的时候，具晙会下身不会蠢蠢欲动的，想要勃起：“唔......”<br/>金振焕咬了他一下。<br/>具晙会闷哼一声，抓住金振焕胳膊把完全黏在身上的鬼撕下来：“够了吧，你要吃多久？”<br/>金振焕没说话，意犹未尽舔着唇。<br/>具晙会伸手抹去脖子上的口水，反手擦到裤子上，怀疑道：“这样真的能治病吗？”<br/>“当然，我现在感觉很好。”金振焕口气雀跃，他用手背擦了擦嘴，“多谢款待。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>具晙会确信自己被缠上了。<br/>课间休息的时候，一只手绕进自己臂弯挽住，他偏头往下看，和饥饿的前辈鬼对上视线。<br/>金振焕讨好的晃晃他胳膊，声音小小的：“想吃。”<br/>说完还要万分期待的舔过下唇。<br/>具晙会：“......”<br/>旁边不小心听到的同学：“......”<br/>这一片的空气安静了一瞬，具晙会垮着脸，在众目睽睽下顺着胳膊上的力道被金振焕拖走。<br/>同学们目送他们走远，立马凑在一起叽叽喳喳：“这是二年级的前辈吧？角好小，竟然也敢靠近具晙会？”<br/>“前辈会被揍的吧，绝对会被揍的！你们看到具晙会的脸色了吗？”<br/>“好可怕！”</p><p>  现实却与他们想象中的完全不一样，凶的要死的人类被贪吃的鬼拉进一间空闲的功能教室，金振焕把具晙会抵到门板上，踮起脚去啃他修长的脖颈。<br/>具晙会靠着门板，乖乖伸长脖子，嘴里却絮絮叨叨：“你要吃多久啊，真是的。”<br/>“就让我吃到根治为止嘛。”金振焕咧着小白牙，轻轻叼住一块皮肤，含含糊糊的说。<br/>具晙会不依不饶道：“什么时候？”<br/>“应该快了......就等我能把角收回去为止。”<br/>可金振焕都吃了两三次了也不见角有什么变化，该不会是为了骗吃故意不把角收回去的吧？<br/>骗吃骗喝的前辈鬼将脑袋完全埋在他颈间，细软的头发和尖尖的角会蹭到具晙会下颌，带来奇怪的痒意。具晙会伸手挠了挠发痒的地方，又问：“这样真的不会对我有什么影响吗？”<br/>“嗯？”金振焕松开嘴，直起身看着他：“你有什么不舒服吗？”<br/>具晙会又挠了挠下巴，别别扭扭的：“有一点，很奇怪。”<br/>“痛吗？”金振焕瞪圆了眼睛，仔仔细细的打量他神色，“具体有什么症状？头晕？没有力气？”<br/>“心跳有点加速。”具晙会蹙眉，伸手捂住胸口，认真感知着身体状况，“跳的超级快。”<br/>金振焕就把耳朵贴到他捂着胸口的手背上听了会，超惊讶的抬起头：“真的很快！”<br/>“还有，被你吃过地方会发热、一抽一抽的跳，过了很久都有奇怪的感觉，像过敏似的。”具晙会越说越害怕，他呻吟一声，语气颤抖，“网上说鬼吸食的根本不是什么激素，而是人类的精气，吸多了就会死的。”<br/>“......不会吧？”金振焕觉得这说得也太夸张了，但又有点底气不足。他咬着下唇想了想，干脆掏出手机搜索。<br/>具晙会把头凑过去，一人一鬼都严肃地盯着屏幕看。金振焕一边念一边打字：“人被鬼吃了会怎么样？”<br/>会死。热评第一如是说。<br/>杀人是犯法的。热评第二如是说。<br/>“......”<br/>“不不不。”金振焕摇头，换了一个问法，啪啪啪打字，“人被鬼吃了激素，会有不良反应吗？”<br/>热评第一是很长的一段话，具晙会边看边念：“皮肤会红肿发痒，肾上腺素会爆发，所以会心跳加速，大脑会被麻痹，变得没法思考，还可能产生幻觉。同时身体会出现一些令人尴尬的生理反应。被吃的次数多了，有致瘾可能性。”<br/>他停顿了一下，又继续念道：“现在人类激素药有很多牌子，建议病鬼还是去吃药，不要逮着人就吸。”<br/>“......”<br/>尴尬。<br/>手机屏幕长久没有人碰，自动变黑锁屏。金振焕缓缓闭上眼，沉重地长叹一声。<br/>“对不起，我不会再吃你了。”他转朝具晙会，对他郑重鞠了一躬，“谢谢你之前答应我无理的要求，去医院检查一下吧，我会负责医药费的。”<br/>“没事。”具晙会尴尬挠头，“一两次的话应该不会怎样......你那时候看起来很不好，吃完之后明显好多了。”<br/>“嗯。”金振焕低低的应了声，神色低落。<br/>他超自责，从一开始他只在意着自己的痛苦，为找到了具晙会这个特效药而高兴，从未想过具晙会会不会因此损伤健康，真是太差劲了。<br/>“......”具晙会无措地看着他，抓耳挠腮，绞尽脑汁，“......你会没事的，现在医学那么发达。”<br/>这话并没有让金振焕心情好转，他勉强挤出笑容：“嗯，谢谢你。快上课了，回去吧。”<br/>具晙会没有动，他盯着金振焕看了会，犹犹豫豫地问：“你带药了吗？”<br/>金振焕愣了下，对上他的视线，具晙会一眼不眨地看着他，神情真挚，仿佛只要金振焕摇头就会豪爽地让他继续吃。<br/>这孩子也太善良了，明明看起来如此强势。金振焕有被暖到，抿嘴笑了笑，凑过去拉住他衣领。<br/>具晙会配合地弯下腰。<br/>金振焕为他扣上扣子，系好领带，仔仔细细整理好领口才退开：“谢谢你，一定要去医院看看哦。”</p><p>从那天起金振焕再也没有来找过他，反倒是他的两个朋友，总会在课间的时候走进来，往他桌上放各种各样的零食。<br/>瘦一点的那个没什么表情，放下东西后总是用审视的视线盯着他，冷冰冰说句“几南尼给的”便转身离开。<br/>具晙会看着他身影消失在门口，一脸懵。<br/>几南尼，谁啊？<br/>壮一点的那个态度就好很多，吊儿郎当笑眯眯，第一次来的时候就做了自我介绍：“你好啊，具晙会。我叫金知元，是帮金几南跑腿的。”<br/>具晙会懵了会，福至心灵，把金几南与那个吃了他好几次的前辈鬼画上等号，他哦了一声：“谢谢。”<br/>“客气。”金知元从一堆零食里翻出包薯片，对具晙会晃了晃，“我可以吃吗？”<br/>具晙会点点头，看着他拆开薯片吃得很香，忍不住问：“金振焕前辈为什么不自己来。”<br/>“不知道，没说。”金知元吧唧吧唧的嚼薯片，细长的眼睛眯起来，“你也不知道原因吗？”<br/>“不知道。”具晙会茫然摇头。<br/>金知元啧了声，冲具晙会挥挥手：“走啦。”<br/>零食每日都不会间断，金振焕本人却不出现在具晙会面前，偶尔具晙会在学校遇到他的时候，如果不经意间两人对上视线，金振焕便会点头送来微笑。<br/>那对尖尖小小的角依旧长在头顶，成为学生们的谈资。<br/>还没好吗？具晙会暗自纳闷，也曾问过来送零食的金知元。金知元回答得很随意：“虽然不怎么会疼了但一直没能收回去，也不知道为什么。”<br/>“其实这样也挺可爱的。”金知元又说，依旧笑眯眯的，“如果以角来评估一个鬼的实力的话，会吃大亏的哦。”<br/>具晙会默默点头，虽然没听懂最后那句的意思，却对“挺可爱”这说法深表赞同。</p><p> </p><p>周末的时候具晙会去了医院。他舅舅就是人类科的医生，具晙会直接去找了他，掐去开头结尾，只把症状告诉他。<br/>“这些症状经常会出现吗？”舅舅问。<br/>“没有，只是在被吃的时候才有，后来没有了。”<br/>舅舅抬起眼，用一种难以描述的眼神看着他。<br/>具晙会面无表情与他对视：“舅，你这眼神让我觉得我身患重症，活不了多久就会死。”<br/>“不会的，傻瓜都能长命百岁。”舅舅放下病历本，叹息一声，语气从医生转变为长辈，“晙内啊......”<br/>他欲言又止，把具晙会搞得莫名其妙：“什么啊？”<br/>“......笨蛋啊。”<br/>突如其来的人身攻击让具晙会一阵无语，最后化成大笑：“我怎么啦？唉C！”<br/>“呀，被啃脖子的话，谁都会有那种反应的，你为什么不往感情那方面想想呢？笨蛋啊！怪不得一直都没有女朋友！”<br/>“啊？”具晙会呆住，眨巴着狗狗眼，好半天才问，“所以说......我喜欢他？！”<br/>“你喜不喜欢他你自己不知道？”舅舅翻了个白眼，“我只是说被人啃脖子有反应是正常的，男孩子本就血气方刚，经不住刺激，这和喜欢可是两码事。”<br/>舅舅最后拉开抽屉，拿出个安全套塞进具晙会手里：“上床的时候要带套，如果你现在就让你亲爱的妈妈荣升奶奶的话，会被揍成三级残废的，知道吗？好了，别影响我工作，走走走。”</p><p>......</p><p>金振焕和具晙会之前互加了KKT，却没怎么说过话，对话框里唯一的对话就是金振焕询问具晙会健康检查的事。<br/>具晙会抬着手机站在医院门口，犯了难。<br/>这乌龙可闹大了，西八。难道他要告诉金振焕：我身体一切ok，那些反应是因为我被你吃硬了，想日你，我却傻逼一样，以为是自己身体出什么问题了？<br/>阿C，具晙会悲上心头，抬头望天，感觉马上就会有热泪顺着脸庞滚落——这是什么绝世大傻逼？<br/>他望着正当空的烈日平复了下心情，这才低头打字：检查了一切正常，好像是我太过紧张的问题......T T<br/>金振焕马上回复了：那就好。<br/>之后还发了个长着尖角的Q版小鬼哭唧唧的表情。<br/>超像金振焕的，就是少了那颗心形的小痣，具晙会有被萌到，他垮着脸摸了摸那只哭得超伤心的小鬼，才把手机揣入裤兜。<br/>“啊C!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金振焕大大松了口气，把手机一扔，身子一歪就抱住了盘腿坐在旁边的金知元。<br/>金知元正抓耳挠腮的做数学作业，被他一扑给打断了思路，不高兴的鬼叫：“做什么啊金几南！”<br/>“金知元！”金振焕超亢奋，身子一扭一扭的拱他，“你快点做作业！晚上去唱歌！”<br/>“不要，我不去！”金知元双手抱头，皱着脸做出嫌弃表情，嘴里呜呜唧唧的鬼叫，“放开我！”<br/>金振焕就放开他，扭头去骚扰金韩彬：“晚上去唱歌嘛！”<br/>金韩彬被他 晃得直笑，反手圈住他腰身：“你还敢熬夜？角不疼了？”<br/>“就是。”金知元揉了把长着尖细对角的圆脑袋，“到时候又哭唧唧的说头疼。”<br/>“一晚上没关系的。”金振焕说。<br/>“你先告诉我们，你为什么突然那么亢奋？”<br/>“跟具晙会有关吧。”<br/>金知元和金韩彬憋了许久，你一言我一语的，问题跟机关枪似的噗噗噗蹦出来：<br/>“你为什么支使我们每天给他送零食？”<br/>“干嘛不自己去？”<br/>“之前你偷偷跑去找过他吧？”<br/>“还一起吃了晚饭呢。”<br/>“你在追他？”<br/>“你们刚刚在KKT上聊啥了？”<br/>“你告白了？”<br/>“他答应你了？”<br/>“不是啊，不是！”金振焕转着头左右看，觉得自己像个出轨被发现的渣男，此时正被原配审问，定罪后就要和小三一起血溅三尺。<br/>这都什么啊！金振焕见他们越扯越离谱，爬起来去捂两人的嘴：“瞎说什么！”<br/>金知元激动唔唔唔，喷了金振焕一手心的热气与口水，兔牙也磕到上面。金振焕咧嘴做出嫌弃表情，移开捂在金知元嘴上的手，在他衣服上擦了擦才收回来。<br/>另一只手被金韩彬摘下来，他捏着金振焕手腕子，语调高昂，气势汹汹：“那是什么？说清楚！”<br/>“我害的具晙会生病了，过意不去才给他送零食。”金振焕喉结滚动，跳过为什么不自己去送这个问题，“刚刚他去医院检查，将结果告诉我了，万幸不是什么大问题。”<br/>金知元与金韩彬对视一眼，从对方眼里看到了怀疑。可金振焕双手合十拜了拜，十足十的虔诚：“真是感谢，吓死我了……”<br/>这虔诚一拜把他俩所有的疑虑都打消了，上学后依旧被金振焕支使去跑腿，两人包剪锤，一局定胜负，谁输谁去送零食。</p><p>具晙会瞪着桌子上的零食，表情一裂。<br/>——他可没法心安理得的收下啊！！<br/>“那个。”他叫住转身要走的金韩彬，“等等，前辈。”<br/>金韩彬停下，回头看着他。<br/>具晙会抓了抓耳朵：“其实不用送了，我挺好的，一点事都没有。可以帮我转告金振焕前辈吗？叫他不必这样。”<br/>金韩彬依旧冰冰冷冷的，用堪比x射线的视线盯着他看了一会：“你自己去说。”<br/>就是因为没法亲自去说才叫住你的......具晙会无语凝噎，目送金韩彬走远。<br/>话说金振焕那么可爱的一个人，为什么朋友都是危险系的啊！</p><p>具晙会就这样独自尴尬了许久。<br/>他其实不仅想让金振焕不要再继续送零食，还考虑过要不要让他继续吃自己，毕竟他的角到现在都没能收回去......但这样也很奇怪啊......在知道了那些反应代表了什么后还主动要求被吃，感觉像是在性骚扰......啊C！<br/>出来了！令人尴尬的回忆又浮现在脑海了！<br/>安静躺在床上思考人生的具晙会突然发出崩溃大叫，为了驱赶脑子里的画面手脚乱舞，滚来滚去，最后掉下床，发出一声巨响。</p><p>完蛋，他好像永远都无法面对金振焕了，西八。<br/>——具晙会原本是这么以为的。<br/>但是这天在回家路上，当具晙会看到金振焕被五、六个比他高出一个头的学生围住，还被其中一个冒出了角的黄毛拽住了衣领的时候，他立刻调转方向，朝他们走过去。<br/>具晙会强势地挤入包围圈，攥住揪着金振焕领子的那只手，甩开，然后插到两人中间，将金振焕护在身后：“这是在做什么呢？”<br/>具晙会有一副浓厚凌厉的五官，当他面无表情的时候是很凶的，鬼气冲天，气势凌人。他将这里所有鬼都看了一圈，所有对上跟他视线的鬼都立马移开目光，看天看地看空气。<br/>与他正面对上的黄毛笑容一滞，微微退了一小步。<br/>但他很快又大笑起来，转着手腕上上下下的打量具晙会：“这小子又是谁？”<br/>“哇，金振焕，你真的厉害啊。”他说得阴阳怪气，“你都怎么扒上这些巨角鬼的？钱？你那张女人似的脸蛋吗？还是小屁股？总不可能是那对丑的要命的角吧。”<br/>把他们围住的学生都笑起来。<br/>具晙会皱了皱眉。<br/>“你很懂贫角鬼的生存法则嘛，金振焕。”黄毛还在说，“要不你让我们也爽爽？这样的话我们也罩着你啊。”<br/>“没错。”学生们鼓掌起哄，有人吹着口哨，轻佻地冲金振焕伸出手。<br/>“喂。”具晙会挥手打开那只手，脸色极臭，“你们在无视我吗？”<br/>金振焕抬手按住他肩膀，用另一只手拉住肩上书包的背带，声音平淡：“别跟他们废话。”<br/>他对具晙会说。<br/>下一刻具晙会肩膀一沉。<br/>金振焕从他身后跃出来，跨在他肩上的书包在空中轮了个半圆，带着呼啸的风声狠狠砸到黄毛脸上。<br/>具晙会惊讶瞪大眼睛，目睹金振焕从天而降，骑着黄毛将他击倒。<br/>这一刻场面安静极了，嬉笑嘲讽，什么声音都消失了，只有黄毛撕心裂肺的惨叫响起，余音缭绕。<br/>金振焕捏紧拳头，一拳揍到黄毛脸上。<br/>西八，具晙会看得目瞪口呆，这也太帅了吧。<br/>“你们愣着做什么！西——唔！”<br/>黄毛这句话唤醒了杵在原地发呆的学生们，他们对视一眼，纷纷加入战场。具晙会也动了，他将书包抡了出去，击倒几个想对金振焕出手的，又踹翻冲他来的那些，这才握起拳头揍人。<br/>别看金振焕矮矮小小，力气也不太够，可他胜在灵活，知道借力打力。他应该是专门有练过，整个人缠到跟他对打的人身上，然后利用体重绞杀。<br/>另一边具晙会身高体壮，拽着衣领揪过来一个，两三拳就可以把鬼K.O，飙出鼻血晕乎乎倒地。<br/>惨叫声掺着击打声接连响起，最后地上倒了一片，抱着膀子打滚。正中间具晙会喘着粗气，往一个还想爬起来的人身上踹了一脚，扭头看向身后。<br/>他身后，金振焕半蹲在黄毛身上踩着他，拽住他头顶一根角把人提溜起来一点，轻笑着拍了拍他的脸：“爽吗？”<br/>“......”黄毛哭丧着张脸，小声的哼哼。<br/>“我问你爽不爽？”金振焕又问。<br/>“爽！爽死了！西八！”<br/>“乖，以后想爽就找我，几南哥罩你。”金振焕满意了，放开那只黑漆漆的大角，在黄毛衣服上擦了擦手，才抓着书包站直身子，“走吧。”<br/>“嗯。”具晙会也捡起自己的书包，他拉了拉乱七八糟的白衬衣，跨过地上七横八竖的学生们，跟上金振焕，与他并肩离开。<br/>两人步伐潇洒，背影帅气，被夕阳拉长的影子投射在躺了满地的学生们身上，仿佛无法摆脱的噩梦。<br/>金振焕握住拳头，举到具晙会面前，具晙会便也攥起拳，轻轻碰上他的拳头。具晙会心情超级好，他偏头看了眼金振焕，正好他也正往这边看，视线撞在一起后两人都笑起来。<br/>笑声越来越大，最后两人干脆停下来，抱着肚子放声大笑，东倒西歪。<br/>“嘶……”金振焕不小心扯到嘴角的伤，他赶紧敛了笑意，手隔着空气虚摸着伤口，想碰不敢碰。<br/>他们当然也受了伤，嘴角额间都挂了彩，具晙会连眉梢都见了血，身上更是到处都疼。但他们是站到最后的，二打六，一个人类一个贫角鬼，把对面仗着自己角大玩霸凌的垃圾们揍得鬼哭狼嚎。<br/>有够痛快。<br/>具晙会突然想到金知元说的那句话：如果只用角来评估一个鬼的实力的话，是会吃大亏的。他之前不理解，现在却深有体会。<br/>谁能想到这么可爱的一个人，打架超厉害？<br/>“你酷毙了，金几南——前辈！”具晙会激动之下就叫出了金振焕的昵称，还差点省略了尊称，“尤其是飞起来那一脚，so cool man！”<br/>金振焕仰头看着他，眼睛弯弯，眸子极亮。他被夸得不很好意思，紧紧抿着唇，受伤的嘴角弯起一点又放下，最后不顾疼痛完全咧开，亮出一排小白牙。<br/>“你也很帅气。”他对具晙会说，伸手拍了拍他脸颊。<br/>——其实是想摸头的，但是够不到。<br/>具晙会便也笑，嘴大大的咧开，露出牙龈，笑得眼睛都眯成一条缝，和褶子们挤在一起，憨憨的。<br/>金振焕就又摸了下他的脸：“你这样回家没事吗？会不会被骂？要不要来我家？我妈妈在出差，家里就我一人。”<br/>具晙会鬼使神差的就点了头：“好。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金振焕摁亮了玄关的灯，弯腰打开鞋柜给具晙会找拖鞋。<br/>具晙会在他身后站着，手足无措，眼神不住溜向屋内，又克制地收回来。在路上的时候他还一直跟金振焕兴奋地叭叭叭，一进门就突然没声了，变得拘谨起来。<br/>“穿这双吧。”金振焕拿出双拖鞋，转身放到他脚下，自己脱了皮鞋，穿着白袜子的脚直接就踩上地板了。<br/>具晙会目光下意识在他脚上扫过一圈，暗自感叹：脚也小小的。<br/>金振焕不知道他的内心活动，看着他换好鞋子，便带头往里走，路过灯具开关时抬手摁下，赶走了屋里的黑暗。金振焕在灯光亮起的那刻回头看了一眼，对上具晙会的视线后露出微笑：“随便坐，我去拿水。”<br/>他转了个弯，消失在具晙会视野里。<br/>具晙会脚步一顿，扫了眼布置温馨的客厅又扭头看向金振焕消失的方向，无措地拽着耳垂，神色茫然。<br/>厨房里的动静不断传入耳中：哗啦哗啦的水声，冰箱门打开又被关上......具晙会转身朝那边走去。<br/>刚要进门就差点和要出来的金振焕撞个满怀，还好两人都及时刹住了车。金振焕仰起顶着对小角的脑袋看他，喉结快速滚动了一下。<br/>一时间谁都没有说话，气氛突然凝滞。<br/>然后谁的肚子咕咕叫了一声，打破了这莫名的尴尬。金振焕笑起来，把矿泉水塞进具晙会手里：“饿了吗？”<br/>“啊，是啊——”具晙会不好意思地揉揉肚子。<br/>“那我们快点把伤口处理了，然后吃饭。”金振焕说着，矮身从具晙会和门框的缝隙中钻过去，“得先处理伤口才行。医药箱，医药箱——放哪里了？”<br/>“哦。”具晙会转身，乖乖跟过去，把书包挨着沙发脚放好，坐进沙发里看着金振焕在客厅里走来走去的找医药箱。<br/>金振焕四处捣腾的样子像极了努力觅食的小动物，具晙会被戳中萌点，双手盖在膝盖上无意识地摩挲。<br/>金振焕翻了半天，终于在电视旁的柜子某一格找到医药箱，拎出它对具晙会道：“走吧。”<br/>具晙会站起身，乖乖跟着他走进卫生间。金振焕开了浴霸，两人并肩站在洗手台前，与镜子里那个挂着伤口的自己对视。<br/>还挺性感的，野性美喷涌而出，超级MAN，具·未成年·晙会十分满意，转着角度欣赏自己帅气的、带着伤的脸庞，又去看镜子里的另个人。<br/>金振焕正低头在药箱中找药，他脸上没怎么受伤，唯一的伤口就是嘴角被打破的那儿，破了道小小的口子，却有夸张的红肿蔓延到脸颊。<br/>金振焕抬起脸，拿着蘸好了药水的棉棒递给他。具晙会没接，呆呆看着他。这哥原本就圆头圆脑、可可爱爱，怎么受个伤还能变得更圆圆滚滚？<br/>可爱加倍。<br/>想rua。<br/>“......”金振焕看看他又看看自己举着棉棒的手，想了想，“你弯点腰。”<br/>“哦。”具晙会眼珠子还黏在金振焕脸上，毫无想法地弯下腰。<br/>金振焕抬高手臂，将棉棒小心翼翼按到具晙会眉角的伤口上，轻轻擦去凝固在上面的血块。<br/>“嘶——”具晙会偏头躲了一下，又僵硬地停住。<br/>“别动。”金振焕看了他一眼，是很温柔的眼神，但温柔中又带了点强硬，“很快就好了。”<br/>“哦。”具晙会就不动了，目光聚焦在他微微抬起来的脸上。<br/>“很少打架吗？”金振焕在问。<br/>“当然，我可是好孩子。”<br/>“是吗，看起来是会当上校霸的孩子，打架也很厉害。”<br/>具晙会回以笑声。他有点心不在焉，太近了，距离，他都能看清金振焕脸上的细小绒毛。他突然发现金振焕眼下有颗小痣，还是个心形的。<br/>具晙会跟发现了一颗新的小行星似的，用惊奇的口吻宣布：“你的痣是heart呢！”<br/>金振焕正认真为他处理伤口，闻言笑道：“才发现吗？”<br/>具晙会是知道自己粗心的毛病的，不好意思的嘿嘿笑。<br/>伴随着笑声一起喷出的热气全部吹到金振焕脸上，吹得两排睫毛小扇子似的扇动。金振焕使劲做了个吞咽的动作，转身去换棉棒，借此拉远了距离。<br/>一个香喷喷的人，近在咫尺，毫不设防，但不能吃，这太为难鬼了。<br/>默默隐忍的鬼把新的棉棒蘸好了药水塞进毫无自觉的人手里：“就按照我做的来，把凝固的血块擦掉，然后消毒，知道吗？”<br/>他也不等具晙会回答，拿了根新棉棒蘸上药水，对着镜子处理起自己的嘴角。<br/>金振焕其实很怕疼，棉棒刚碰上伤口就飞速离远了，他眉头紧皱，用另一只手虚掩着嘴，一边啊啊啊的痛呼一边吸气。<br/>就很浮夸，很娇气，跟揍人时完全判若两人。<br/>看了全程的具晙会又开始嘿嘿嘿，“揍人的时候不疼吗吗？”<br/>“很痛。”金振焕眼泪汪汪地抱怨，手捏着棉棒凑近了迅速擦一下又拉远，然后啊啊啊的哼几声，“我一直咬牙忍耐呢。”<br/>“我也是，怎么可能不痛！”具晙会说，左右活动了下脖子，顿时身上到处都传来痛意，“啊C!”<br/>金振焕点头附和：“就是，怎么可能不痛！”<br/>具晙会也点头：“痛死了！”<br/>“痛死了！”金振焕重复道。<br/>两人对视一眼，同时嘿嘿嘿地笑起来。<br/>“诶唷——”金振焕的笑声马上变成了痛呼。等终于把嘴角的伤口处理好，他已经眼泪汪汪了，再一看还有揍人时蹭破了皮的手背还没处理，有好几处，虽然没见血，但也很疼。还有身上，好几个地方都在隐隐作痛，金振焕顿时就有点崩溃，垂着眼睛掉眼泪，抱着手无声的抽噎。<br/>具晙会还啥都没发现呢，他哼着歌贴好纱布，又把衬衣脱了，对着镜子确认身上疼的地方，“嘶，都青了，下手也太重了，狗崽子们。”<br/>“啊C不管了！”他烦躁地抓抓头，又把衬衣捡起来穿上，朝金振焕看去一眼，“我们去吃饭吧。”<br/>这一看才发现这哥正默默掉眼泪。具晙会脸色立马变了，低了点头小心翼翼地观察他神色：“......怎么了？”<br/>金振焕垂着头，用袖子擦眼泪。<br/>“......”具晙会无措挠头，呆呆看着他哭，好半天后抬起手，放到他肩上拍了拍。</p><p>金振焕又哭了一会，终于哭够了，抬起红肿的眼睛看了具晙会一眼：“我没事，只是很爱哭，因为这颗痣。长了泪痣的家伙都是母胎眼泪来着。”<br/>说罢对他笑了一下，从药箱里拿出创可贴往手上贴：“饿了吧？贴完这个我们就去吃饭，我妈妈做了很多小菜，很好吃的。”<br/>“好。”具晙会应道，见他单手操作，很不方便的样子，伸手把创可贴拿了过来，“我帮你。”<br/>金振焕便乖乖抬着手，让他往上面一条一条的贴创可贴。具晙会很少做那么细致的活，此刻他盯着金振焕手背，目光如炬，拿出了全部的耐心，把手劲放到最轻，生怕又把人弄哭。<br/>“你皮肤太脆了。”具晙会贴着贴着就忍不住感叹，捏起拳头看了看自己的手背，“看，我都没事。”<br/>“你也破了。”金振焕眼睛很尖，指着他拳头上一个小口子让他看。<br/>“哪里？”<br/>“这儿。”<br/>具晙会定睛一看，发现就是小米粒那么点的伤口，还没金振焕的心形痣大呢。他挥了挥手，毫不在意：“这个不算。”<br/>“算的。”金振焕抓住那只手，拿了条创可贴给他贴好，满意道，“走吧，吃饭。”</p><p>两人吃过饭，就进去金振焕的屋写作业，刚一进屋具晙会又被惊讶到，金振焕的屋子干净整齐，空气里还有股香味，跟他的屋子完全不一样。<br/>具晙会长那么大，就没见过哪个男的屋子如此干净。<br/>这也就算了，具晙会刚在金振焕的书桌前坐下，打开书包拿作业本，就听金振焕说：“你做着，我先去洗澡。”<br/>“啊？”满手的伤，洗澡？<br/>金振焕戴上一次性手套，慢腾腾洗了快半小时，连头发带身体都洗得干干净净，带着香气与水汽往具晙会对面一坐，开始写作业。<br/>具晙会盯着他看，前辈鬼头发湿乎乎贴着头皮，让那对总是藏在里面只冒出个尖尖的角现出全貌。角是矮矮的圆锥体，也湿乎乎的，比平日更深了一个色号。<br/>具晙会有点手痒，慢吞吞抬起手撑住下巴，看一眼角又低头写两个字。<br/>金振焕全程都集中在作业上，完全不知道有人在惦记自己的角。做着做着还伸出食指，放到嘴边用牙齿有一下没一下的咬。<br/>具晙会的目光就转移到那根手指上了。<br/>那天晚上在烤肉店，金振焕也是这么咬他手的，牙齿的尖尖陷进肉里，比起疼更多的是痒。<br/>具晙会清了清嗓子，觉得自己有点不对劲，难道他真的喜欢男的吗？好奇怪......<br/>但是如果是和金振焕交往的话，好像，也不是不可以，他和其他男的完全不一样，很可爱，香喷喷的，能打又能哭，哭起来也很可爱......<br/>他也不反感被金振焕吃，甚至还被吃出了反应。<br/>具晙会一想就停不下来了，整晚脑子里都在想这件事，洗澡的时候想，躺上金振焕的床睡觉的时候也在想，心脏也跟着扑通扑通的乱跳，一点睡意都没有。<br/>情感故事的另一位主人公没睡在床上，而是打了个地铺。黑暗里具晙会捕捉到他不断在翻身，于是开口问：“睡了吗，几南哥？”<br/>“没。”金振焕说，语气带着点烦躁，“睡不着。”<br/>身上淤青的地方开始发作，疼痛感越发明显，他根本就无法入睡。<br/>“我也睡不着。”具晙会说，“来聊天吧。”<br/>“嗯，聊吧。”<br/>“哥，你有没有谈过恋爱？”<br/>“初中的时候谈过。那时候我还在济州岛上学，那孩子是我们班的女神。”<br/>“哇，大发。”<br/>“说是谈恋爱其实就是每天放学一起回家而已，连手都没签过。”金振焕笑了下，“太小了，我们都懵懵懂懂，其实根本就不知道什么是爱情，只是顺应潮流，学着做而已。”<br/>黑暗中响起具晙会的笑声，金振焕问他：“你呢？”<br/>“我？没谈过，可能是因为我长得太凶了。”<br/>“现在最受欢迎的就是酷盖啊，我们班的女生都知道你，只是不敢表白。”金振焕说，“呀，周末要不要一起出来玩？万一就和谁看对眼了呢。”<br/>具晙会是个善良、热情的孩子，凶狠的外表下藏着颗火热的心。也许刚靠近的时候会被他高冷的外表吓退，一旦摸到他的真心，大家都会喜欢上他的。<br/>“算了。”具晙会果断拒绝，“她们都是冲着巨角来的，我没有角给她们摸。”<br/>他可是货真价实的人类。<br/>“那就摸别的。”金振焕意有所指。<br/>具晙会听懂了，爆发出一阵大笑。<br/>“你知道吗，我做了件蠢事。”话题都扯到这里了，有些难以启齿的故事自然而然就可以顺畅的被说出来，具晙会自我吐槽道，“真的太丢脸了，我每次想起来都手脚蜷缩。”<br/>金振焕好奇心都被他勾起来了：“什么？”<br/>“我不是说被你吃了后都会有症状吗？你猜医生怎么说的？”<br/>“怎么说？”<br/>“医生说我超级健康，那是正常的生理反应，啊C。”<br/>“啊？”金振焕没听懂。<br/>“......我们要不要交往试试？”具晙会说。<br/>“......啊？”<br/>“你吃我的时候，我起了反应。”具晙会解释道，“我好像有点喜欢你，交往吧。”<br/>金振焕在黑暗里瞪圆了眼睛：“可是......我应该是喜欢女孩的。”<br/>“在遇到你之前我也这么想。我们试试吧，到你能把角收回去为止。”具晙会语气笃定，其实他的心脏快要从喉咙口蹦出来了，手心也蓄满了汗水，“不要吃药了，吃我，情侣的话就可以做那种事了。这不是挺好吗，一边治病一边恋爱，不喜欢的话分开就行了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>